


The Thorn - Crimson Matters

by Ausphin



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: A lot of beating on wasteland creatures, Crushes, F/F, The Thorn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausphin/pseuds/Ausphin
Summary: An apathetic courier listlessly wandering the wasteland finds new purpose after stumbling into the arena of the Thorn (and just as importantly, meeting its caretaker Red Lucy). Within a day she's dragging her companions into feral deathtraps to appease her((alternative title: Punch-drunk and in Love))Partial prompt-fill from the Kinkmeme, will continue it as I get more written. Link noted at the bottom





	

She’s not sure how she ends up there, Nyl thinks as she finds herself wrenching a manhole cover off.

The obvious answer is boredom, the latest in a lazy connect-the-dots across Westside and the Mojave as a whole. Initially the journey was kickstarted by a burn for vengeance but it started to fizzle with the dizzy spells and memory-jumps. By the time she left Boulder, she was uninvested in her own revenge and bumming around looking for something that made her feel… well, something. Not that joking around with Cass and bashing Fiends’ heads in didn’t give her warm fuzzies.

But the massive sign over the Thorn gave her pause and as she now crouched by the ladder, the sounds of cheers drew her closer. Haphazardously climbing one-handed while guiding ED-E with the other, she made her way down.

Stopping in the doorway, Nyl looked across at the audience then the arena itself. She could see just over the edge, a pair of Vipers and a giant radscorpion. As she stared, the tail whipped out and in an instance buried itself in one of the two’s torso. As it tried to withdraw it, the other gang member lifted a bone-white dagger and brought it straight down against the head. Nyl couldn’t see the landing but the radscorpion went rigid then slumped, taking the Viper down with it.

As the other brandished the blood-stained blade, the former shakily stood and the crowd fell into a hush, quiet enough that all could hear the sickening _–crrck!-_ as she broke off the stinger from the tail then lifted it over her head in triumph. “Venom protects me!” as the audience erupted in applause.

And Nyl knew right then she was hooked.

-=-=-=

Heading over to the woman in the center, Nyl found herself practically jumping the railings. By the time she’d reached her, the other had an entertained look, only complemented by some blood-spray specking the side of her face. “They call me Red Lucy. And you seem to be a fresh face? I think I would remember one like yours, stranger.”

Despite herself, Nyl reigned it in enough to present only an easy smirk. “No need to flirt, I’m already think about what we could do in private. Or wherever.”

“Bold, just the way that pleases the Thorn. And me, but it does take more than that to earn my admiration,” Lucy stood a tad straighter, basking but not enough to break composure. “You already speak like a hunter, but only actions can prove one’s worth. The Thorn requires a tribute of blood, and so do I.”

“The Thorn?” Nyl echoed. “What is this place?”

“The clamor of our bloodthirsty crowds reaches every corner of the Wasteland but I’ll pretend that your ignorance doesn’t offend me, stranger.” A surge of pride colored her next sentences. “This is the Thorn! Here’s where the strong make a name for themselves and the weak are fed to the jaws of hell. You can bet on the contenders or be one. But the Thorn demands respect. Break the rules or offend me and I’ll gut you open for all to see.”

Nyl tried to pretend it was only interest displayed on her face but the slight warmth told her otherwise. “I usually try to avoid getting gutted but it might be worth it to get your hands on me.”

That one drew a dry smile from Lucy. “We shall see. Do you want to be a contender? Next match has the strongest geckos you’ll ever see.”

“I think I’ll hold off for now, might size up some of the other fighters before I humiliate them.”

“A pity. Come back when you have a deathwish for me to grant.” Before turning away, Lucy’s eyes roamed across some of the exposed muscle from the patchwork armor and she seemed to nod approvingly.

Nyl felt herself grinning as she took a seat besides Cass to watch the next round.

-=-=-=

After watching three more matches and one the next day, she figured she was ready. Red Lucy quirked an eyebrow as she approached again. “Welcome back, stranger. Enjoying yourself?”

“I will be when I’m down below. Are the geckos still the meanest? I saw you using mantis last match.”

Lucy gave her a grin. “A good hunter must be varied, but rest assured the geckos will be plenty hungry. Hopefully you put up more fight than the last one.”

“I don’t aim to disappoint.”

 -=-=-=

Downstairs, she stared across the arena at the 3 geckos bouncing around their cage and snapping at anything and anyone on their way. Nyl grinned and slid on her spiked knuckles.

As the cages slid open the lizards poured in a frenzy. The two smaller were the first to reach her and she bat the first one aside easily then used her left to jab straight into the snout, a hit that immediately made it cradle its head and fall back. The larger one crept closer, nearly her shoulders’ height. As she swung for its chest, it slid a hand down easily to meet it and claws dug across her arm causing her to pull back and miss entirely.

As it swung for another scratch, her bloodied arm swung up reflexively and crimson splashed across the gecko’s face, red and gold like fire. And just as if its eyes were truly on fire, both hands swung up wipe at them with a loud hiss.

Never one to deny an opportunity, Nyl let her left arm hang limp as she swung the other into a haymaker against the clutched face. A loud pop told the crowd the arm was out of its socket but Nyl already knew since it was now in part of its head. With a twisting shudder the gecko fell limp and she planted a foot on its chest.

A hint of a smile played at Red Lucy’s lips as she looked down at her. “The victor!”

The champion made her way back out and up to where she was greeted with another round of cheers and raised her good arm in pride. Lucy’s gaze pierced across the room and Nyl made a beeline to meet it.

“Not too shabby, stranger. I assume you want your prize money?”

Nyl was already waving away the hand as it slid towards a pouch on her belt. “No need, the fight is prize enough.”

Red Lucy made a dubious sound, not quite trusting her motives. “Then at least a handshake, the Thorn demands it.”

She offered her left arm, knowing fully-well she’d have to raise the still-dripping hand to match. This didn’t escape Nyl’s notice either but she met her with it and both hands came back bloody. Lucy meticulously lifted hers up to Nyl’s cheek and traced a thin line of blood along a prior scar down to her chin. “Red looks good on you.”

-=-=-=

“Never thought we’d come back to this shit-hole.” Cass called as she followed Nyl up to Vault 22. They’d burned through it a few days prior but smoke was still trickling out of the vault door.

Nyl shrugged in response, looking back. “No worse than the last den full of Fiends, right? Same Shit, Didn’t Die.”

Her companion cocked an eyebrow but didn’t correct her. The two made their way in with ED-E drifting lazily behind. The air was thick with spore residue and ash and by the time they’d reached the cave entrance below both were hacking up a lung. As the cavern opened up, the air thinned but Cass seemed no more at ease, glaring hard at each plant along the way despite the unnatural silence. Following the wall, they finally found what looked like an egg-sack. Nyl lifted a handful carefully and turned back to see Cass offering an empty bottle to roll them into. “Nasty shit, but I guess nobody wants to learn how sausage is made.”

Nyl was fanning her hand to shake off the mantis slime but paused at the statement. “What the hell is sausage?”

“It’s like-,” Cass started miming something phallic while searching for words causing Nyl to break off into cackling laughter. She capped off the bottle as Nyl trailed off into giggles, swatting her shoulder good-naturedly.

“I always just assumed people were born with it,” Nyl finally replied, wiping her eyes against her sleeves.

Cass gave up on an explanation and switched to deadpanning. “You’d think, but there’s whole sausage fests and everything. Now can we get the hell out of here?”

“Absolutely, I’ve got a date with the Thorn.”

 -=-=-=

“Welcome back, stranger,” Red Lucy greeted her, watching the bold stride with some unvoiced amusement. “I take it you were successful?”

Nyl nodded, breathlessly offering the eggs in the empty bottle. If Lucy had any questions about the container, she didn’t voice them. “Good work. The Thorn will nurture these eggs until their hatchlings are ready to bleed for us.” A slender finger tapped against the caps on her belt with a slight jingle.

“I don’t need anything in return, take the eggs.”

“Don't think your servile gesture earns my respect, _stranger_ ,” the last word distant, a curt reminder that this was merely the start. Her eyes had narrowed, seemingly suspicious of her intentions. “But if that's how you want it, so it'll be.”

Nyl nodded again, then almost uncertainly gave half a bow. The smallest snicker from Lucy broke her tension and she shifted back to a casual standing. “So what’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5646.html?thread=20426254#t20426254


End file.
